How does my hair look?
by Lusikka
Summary: UsoppxLuffy UsoLu fluffines. It all started with Nami's hair fetish.


**_'How does my hair look?'_**

"You look so cute now!", Nami squealed giggling, as she made little ponytails to Luffy's hair. She sometimes had these fits when she just had to do this to the captain. Luffy was like really close little brother to her. And he looked so cute with the rainbow colored little bows on in his hair!

"Naa...Nami...", Luffy whined trying to crawl away from the navigator that was sitting on his back, while he was lying on the deck of Going Merry Go.

"Oh shut it. You look absolutely adorable! And I promised you cookies after this.", Nami said continuing to brush Luffy's hair and tie the little bows from time to time.

Robin was sitting on her chair not long away and was chuckling at how cute they looked.

"Ah! Perfect!!", Nami finally cried and stood up letting the captain get up. Then he took little bag from the table beside Robin and gave it to Luffy. "Here's your cookies.", she said and before she even hat finished her sentence Luffy had snatched the cookies away from her and was now happily munching them. But soon the captain's attention was on somewhere else, since it really didn't stay in one place for longer than few seconds, and he noticed the ribbons and bows that were left over from Nami's hair games.

"Can I borrow those?", Luffy asked munching yet another cookie. Nami looked confused, but then handed them to Luffy making him promise to not lost them or the hell would be loose. Giggling the dark haired captain made his way with Nami's little hair styling bag.

On the other side of Merry, Usopp was drawing the nice scene he was seeing. They were sailing beside some unhabitant tropical island, and he wanted to have picture of it for later view. He didn't notice the sneaking shadow behind him, until the said shadow glomped him and tipped them over, so the shadow, better known as michievious Luffy, was sitting on his back.

"Usopp! Let's play!", Luffy cried happily hugging the curly haired teen who was nearly having heart attack.

"Luffy! What were you thinking! And get off me!", Usopp said trying to throw off the captain. But Luffy was so excited about this new game that he didn't let Usopp away.

"It wont take long! And I'll let you have one of my cookes!", Luffy said placing his stuff to the deck beside Usopp, and then taking the brush in his hand. Usopp just blinked when the other removed the bandana around his head, and let his hair fell loose. He didn't like how the curly bangs would get to his face, so he usually wore the bandana to keep them in bay.

Luffy started to gently, suprisingly gently, brush his curls, making the cufused sniper even more puzzled.

"I really like your hair Usopp. It's so pretty.", Luffy said out of blue, while taking one of the ribbons and starting to tie them to Usopp's hair.

Usopp could only blush when the other commented his hair. He never tought of it other than a bunch of annoying hair. Of course he liked them, but they were really annoying on their own twisted way.

It didn't take too long for Luffy to finish his 'master piece', and he placed the brush to the deck, and then leaned forwards hugging the sharpshooter tightly.

"You should keep your hair open more often.", Luffy said nuzzling to Usopp's neck, making the poor sniper blush even more.

"I-I-I d-don't like my h-hair getting in my e-eyes.", Usopp stuttered.

"That's really a shame...", Luffy said and then got up to his knees so he could pick Usopp up and huggle him close. Usopp wrapped his arms nervously around the slightly smaller boy. Luffy tilted his head up so he could see into Usopp's dark hazel eyes. They looked in to each other's eyes for a while, and then Luffy suddenly reached up and kissed Usopp's cheek softly. Then he slowly moved closer to his mouth, making a trail of butterfly kisses, wrapping his arms around Usopp's neck, slowly crawling to his lap.

When their lips moved closer, Usopp moved one of his hands behind Luffy's head and finally pushed their lips together. Moving his tongue out from between his lips, Usopp asked for an entrance to Luffy's mouth, which the dark haired teen gave happily. Their tongues touched shyly, and slowly at first they started to tongue battle, trying to feel every corner of the other's mouth.

Luffy tasted like the cookies he had just aten, mixed with his natural taste of something sweet that was perfect for the youth. Usopp on other hand tasted like orange juice, he had probably drinked it while drawing.

They parted only when they started to feel light headed from the need of oxygen. Panting they leaned to each other, blushing in almsot unhealthy way.

"Now you really decerve that cookie.", Luffy said giggling and grabbing the bag of the cookies that were left, giving one of them to Usopp stealing a quick kiss. Giggling Luffy ate one of the cookies too, smiling to Usopp who was smiling back to him and munching the cookie he had got from Luffy. Maybe he really should keep his hair loose more around the ship. It was really worth it if he got a prize like Luffy.

* * *

Sorry, this was unbetaed 'cause I wrote this in school after getting an bite from plot bunny. Hope someone likes!! At least I liked XD


End file.
